Amerikanensische Nationalmannschaft
framed|left|Anvady Tatanka, der Kapitän der Amerikanensischen Elf Die Amerikanensische Fussballtradition Fußball hat in Amerikanien eine lange Tradition. "Das Spiel der Könige", wie er dort seit jeher genannt wird, zeigt allerdings einige Unterschiede zum Fußball, wie man ihn anderswo kennt. Besonderheiten * Gespielt wird sowohl zu Pferde als auch zu Fuß. Dabei wechseln die Spieler während des Turniers oft auf akrobatische Weise und im atemberaubenden Tempo, vom Pferd auf den Boden und umgekehrt. * Der "Ball" ist in seiner urspünglichsten Form das abgeschlagene Haupt eines Feindes. Seit Präsident Kennedy das Land regiert, wurde diese Praxis jedoch untersagt. Als Ersatz fungiert seitdem in der Regel ein Ziegen- oder Kalbskopf. * Das Tor. Der Torhüter ist der einzige Spieler, der ausschließlich zu Fuß agiert. Im Tor selber befindet sich ein extra angelegter und gut unterhaltener Weiher, wo es von Blutegeln nur so wimmelt. Dies und die Tatsache, dass der Torhüter völlig nackt spielen muss, steigern dessen Motivation, denn "Ball" unter allen Umständen abzufangen. Gelingt dem Gegner trotzdem ein Treffer, obliegt es dem glücklosen Torwart, den Ball aus dem Weiher zu fischen. * Fouls: Americanian Football ist ein hartes, archaisches Spiel. Dementsprechend rauh sind die Sitten. Vieles, was in anderen Ländern als Foul gölte, ist beim amerikanensischen Fussball normal, ja erwünscht. Keine Fouls sind demnach; Handspiel vom Pferd aus, Den "Ball" dem Gegner über die Rübe knallen, ihm das Trikot vom Leib reißen, ihn mit dem Pferd umrennen, treten und vergewaltgen. Selbstverständlich gibt es aber trotzdem Regeln. Verboten sind: Handspiel vom Boden aus, Stinkefinger in Richtung Publikum, Töten des Schiedsrichters, das Werfen von Gegnern in den Tor-Weiher und Fluchen in Gegenwart des Präsidenten. Die Nationalelf framed|left|Wunderbarer Pass von Stürmer O'Leary auf Tatanka im WM-Qualifikationsspiel Amerikanien gegen Peru, 2007 Die Nationalmannschaft rekrutiert sich aus den besten Spielern der Oberliga. Das Markenzeichen von Trainer Lothar of Dunkirk's Mannschaft sind die leuchtenden, goldgelben Trikots und die Azurblauen Hosen. Derzeitiger Kapitän der amerikanensischen Nationalelf ist Stürmer Anvady Tatanka. Der aus Little Kamtschatka stammende Lakota Indianer spielt bei Northern United und hat eine beeindruckende Torbilanz. Er ist zweifellos der unangefochtene Star der Nationalelf und einer der bekanntesten Top-Kicker der Welt. Zweite Sturmspitze ist der Ausnahmespieler Ronan O'Leary, auch der "irische Schrank" genannt. Brillanter Passspieler und instinktgeleiteter Torjäger, jedoch auch berüchtigter Foulspieler. Am bekanntesten wurde sein Angriff auf den Italienischen Abwehrspieler Marco Matrazzi, der von ihm gezwungen wurde, sein eigenes Erbrochenes zu essen. O'Leary bekam dafür von einem etwas sehr strengen Schiedsrichter Gelb. Er spielt bei seinem Heimatverein Victoria Swift Waters. In der Defensive wäre vorallem Ricky Nixon zu nennen. Der gebürtige Dixieländer spielt bei Crusader Christchurch, dem Verein seiner Heimatstadt. Da Christchurch seit dem Kennedy-Bush Krieg im Mai 1799 zu Amerikanien gehört, bekam auch Nixon die amerikanensische Staatsbürgerschaft, was ihm ermöglichte, in die Nationalelf aufzusteigen. Weitere Spieler sind: Johnny Weissmüller (Rechtsaussen, Brookline Southern),Rupert Dupeckne (linksaussen, Brookline Southern) Johan Diedenhofer (offensives Mittelfeld, Fall River Union), Robert Pointdexter (defensive Mitte, FC Newburyport), Randy Forsythe (linker Innenverteidiger, Brookline Southern), Theodore Remarque (linker Innenverteidiger, FC Newburyport), Tekumseh Stormwalker (rechter Innenvertediger, Victoria Swift Waters) und dem Torwart Woodrow Scooter (FC Texcoco, Atztekenreich). Trainer Lothar of Dunkirk framed|right|Trainer Lothar of Dunkirk setzt auf stählernen Drill Seit 1799 wird das Team von Trainer Lothar of Dunkirk (eigentlich Lothar de Dunkerque) trainiert. Der gebürtige Deutsch-Franzose Ist General a.D der amerikanensischen Streitkräfte und ein Veteran des Borealienkrieges. nach seinem Abschied aus der Armee machte er sein Hobby zum Beruf und erwarb die Trainerlizenz. nachdem er Northern United erfolgreich zur Borealien-Meiterschaft geführt hatte, übernahm er das Training der amerikanensischen Nationalmannschaft. Dunkirk trainiert die Mannschaft mit eisernem, militärischen Drill. Dunkirk: "Wenn einer der Jungs nicht pünktlich um 4:30 Morgens auf der Matte steht, leere ich erst mal den Inhalt des Tiefkühlfaches auf seinem Kopf aus. Dann gibt's was mit der Bullenpeitsche und drei Runden Barfuß um die Barracke gejoggt. Danach ist der Knabe munter und das Training kann losgehen.". Auf die Frage, auf welchen seiner Spieler er die meisten Hoffnungen setzt, antwortet Dunkirk diplomatisch: "Alle. Jeder von den Jungs kann was und jeder hat Defizite, die ich ihm noch ausprügeln werde. Tatanka zum Beispiel: Der wäre zur Zeit uneinholbar vorn, wenn dem seine Weibergeschichten nicht wären. Ich sag dann immer: Mensch, Junge, fick halt nicht alles, was ein Autogramm von Dir will. Nixon ist auch so ein Fall. Der kann richtig was, wenn man ihn nur ordentlich rannimmt und motiviert. das Problem ist, dass der sich runterziehen lässt, von so blöden Sprüchen, von wegen er als Ex-Dixie sei nicht loyal. Ich sag dem dann immer: Junge, scheiss auf die Presse. Konzentrier Dich aufs Spiel und lies nicht den ganzen Müll, den die schreiben." Borealiencup 1800 1800 gewann Amerikanien den Borealien Super Cup 1800. framed|left|"First Pitch": Der Präsident eröffnet die Fußballsaison durch sein Recht auf den ersten Ballwurf. Qualifikation Als sich Amerikanien für die Borealien Super Cup qualifizierte, herrschte bei den sportbegeisterten Amerikaniern naturgemäss große Freude. Als allerdings bekannt wurde, dass die FIFA Dixieland als Austragungsort und Gastgeber des Turniers gekürt hatte, wandelte sich die Begeisterung zunächst in betretenes Schweigen. Präsident Kennedy sagte dazu in einer Pressekonferenz: "Dass ein totalitärer Unrechtstaat wie Dixie Austragungsstätte eines Festes der Völkerverständigung sein darf, entzieht sich meinem Verständnis ebenso wie meinem Gerechtigkeitsgefühl. Meine spontane Reaktion war der Wunsch, die Spiele zu boykottieren. Dies hätte jedoch bedeutet, dass unsere Spieler umsonst trainiert und tonnenweise Fan-Kram wie Fähnchen, Tröten und bizarre Kostüme umsonst hergestellt worden wären. Wir werden daher am Super Cup teilnehmen. Allerdings werden wir auch keine Gelegenheit verpassen, um unsere Abscheu vor den Taten des dixieländischen Regimes, auszudrücken. Wenn unsere Mannschaft den Super Cup gewinnt - und das wird sie - so wird sich Anvady Tatanka weigern, diesen aus der Hand von George Bush entgegenzunehmen." Vorrunde das Los wies Amerikanien der Gruppe A zu, eine Gruppe, die bald die "Killergruppe" genannt wurde, da sich darin mit die stärksten Mannschaften befanden; Gastgeber Dixie-Confederation, Cambodia, und Canada Trotz dieser harten Startbedingung überstand Amerikanien die Vorrunde ohne eine einzige Niederlage: Im Spiel gegen Dixieland kam es zu schweren Ausschreitungen, die die Stadt J.R Ewington teilweise stark verwüstete. An den Krawallen waren jedoch nicht nur die als besonders gewaltbereit berüchtigten Amerikanensischen Fans schuld, sondern auch die einheimische Bevölkerung, deren durch die Regierung jahrelang geschürter Hass auf die Nachbarn an jenem Tag ein trauriges Ventil fand. Viertelfinale right Im Viertefinale traf Amerikanien auf Rammstein. Das Spiel fand unter extremen Wetterbedingungen statt und endete 9:6 für Amerikanien. Halbfinale Das Halbfinale brachte eine Begegnung gegen das Aztekenreich. Die Partie endete 6:3 für Amerikanien. Finale Im Finale traf das Team von Lothar of Dunkirk schliesslich auf den Mitfavoriten Aquanopolis. Eine Partie der Extreme, bei der es mehr als einmal sehr schlecht für Amerikanien aussah. Dennoch konnte die Manschaft im letzten Moment den Siegtreffer erzielen. Die Partie endete 4:5 für Amerikanien, welches so den Titel errang. Ausblick Nach dem Gewinn des UM-Titels will sich die Mannschaft gemäss traditionellen Glaubensgrundsätzen nicht gleich wieder für ein großes Turnier bewerben. "Es ist nicht zwei Nächte hintereinander Vollmond". Freundschaftsspiele sind allenfalls geplant. Die Spieler der WM-Nationalmannschaft werden weiter in ihren Einzelvereinen spielen oder sich ganz anderen Aufgaben widmen. Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Sport